


Opposites Attract

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and shane are from different worlds back in highschool for this dirty little one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

*OPPOSITES ATTRACT*  
A Norman & Jon One-Shot

He was there before class had even started, like he always was. He liked to get in and get set up before all the other students filed in and started to dick around, they werent into it like he was. They didnt care which brushes were the best, or the best canvas but he did because he loved it, art...he had always loved it, it calmed him..brought him a sense of peace.  
As if on cue the bell rang and the students filed in, all loud and obnoxious. Someone thought it was funny to put half the schools football team into the same art class and every day was chaos. All dumbasses bumping into shit, spilling water and brushes onto the floor, the teacher was powerless and he never got to finish what he started.  
Norman closed his eyes and took a deep breath as yet another jock bumped into him, not a sorry or anything. He wasnt one for conflict but he was on his last nerve. He picked up a paint brush, dipping it into fresh paint and turned back to his canvas. He got bumped from behind, blue pain smearing all over his arms. Norman dropped the brush and shoved the guy back hard, making him trip forward and fall.  
All the other guys chuckled at their fallen friend. Norman watched as he got back up and cursed to himself, of all the guys he pushed he would pick their biggest and best player who also had the worst temper. Shane Walsh, captain and quarterback, not the guy anyone fucks with, especially not an art student, a no body like him.  
Shane shot a look at his team mates and they shut right up. Then he turned to him, walking the few steps so they were face to face, Norman saw every vein pop in his face and his thick neck, his dark eyebrows drawn in, he was pissed.  
“There a reason you pushed me?” Shane asked, his voice deep and angry. It sent shivers down Normans spine, making his heart quicken.  
“Watch where youre goin next time.” Norman stepped up to him, not backing down this time like he usually would to avoid a scene.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me, watch where the fuck youre going next time Walsh, dont take brains to understand that.”  
Shanes friends groaned, some laughing but the others just stood there dumbfounded at the surprise counter. Shane himself looked just as shocked as he stood there, mouth set in a grim line and suddenly Norman felt very small.  
Norman waited to get hit, or yelled at, pushed around maybe but it never came, Shane just pegged him with a hard look, “better watch your ass Reedus.” With that vague threat he headed back over to where his friends sat, no one mentioned anything proving to him that they werent all brain dead.  
He groaned and started painting, trying to push all thoughts of Shane aside but it wasnt easy when he kept looking back at him. Every time Norman looked up from his canvas Shanes eyes were on him, staring him down but not in an angry way, Norman couldnt put his finger on it but he was looking at him different then he had all those other times. Andhe knew this time was different because he had been watching Shane for the better part of the school year and he hadnt seen this look before, not for him anyways..  
The bell rang before he even finished his work, everyone hauling ass out of the room, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door but his arm was wrenched around hard and he was slammed into the closest wall face first. He knew who it was and Norman had to hide the way his body heated up, his cock starting to harden.  
“Get off me.” Norman tried to wiggle out but Shane was very strong and he wasnt moving.  
“Why Reedus, i seen the way you been lookin at me...you like dick pretty boy?” Shanes deep gruff voice was right up against his ear, he could feel the way his lips moved when he spoke, his body betrayed him and he shivered hard enough for Shane to feel, “fuckin a right you do, i can see it now, bet youre getting hard just by me pressing against your back, aint ya?”  
Norman had never been this turned on before, being pinned to the wall by Shane. Those strong arms keeping him from moving. And Shane was pushed right up against his back, and he could feel Shanes cock, hard as a rock pressing into his ass. The fact that Shane was turned on just as much as he was made him groan.  
“Yeah thats what i thought.” Shanes had came around to the front of his jeans and cupped his cock, getting a good feel of how hard he was, “see, there we go. Hard as a fuckin rock aint ya?”  
Norman couldnt resist, he fought until his hand was free and twisted his around and grabbed Shane right back, his cock hard just like his and Norman could feel how big he was, “looks like i aint the only one that likes cock huh Walsh..”  
“No i dont like cock Reedus, just want yours.”  
Norman froze, his hand stopping and falling back to his side. Had he just heard him right, Shane just said that he wanted his cock..Normans cock twitched, Shanes hand still cupping him, “you what?”  
“You fuckin heard me. Dont fuckin lie and say you dont think about it every time you see me. Because it would be a lie, ive seen you hiding under the bleachers when i practice, see you sexing me up when i come from the locker room.”  
Norman cursed, he thought he had been sneakier than that, fucking Shane. “That means you been watching me too Walsh, you want me just as bad.”  
Shane fisted his hair and pulled it off his neck, replacing it with his sexy mouth. His mouth was on his neck, sucking at his skin. Norman groaned and grinded his ass back, rubbing against Shanes cock, “fuck Walsh..”  
Shane just moved up to lick the outside of his ear before taking it between his teeth to bite down, “been thinking about your sexy ass bent over the bleachers, so i can fuck you like you want me to.”  
His brain exploded, “and how do i wanna be fucked Walsh?”  
Shane chuckled darkly, “you want it hard dont ya baby, just want someone to take control and fuck you hard, so you dont have to think about it. Just get this perky little ass pounded the right way, tell me im lying..”  
Normans groaned and grinded his ass again, “yeah thats what i want Walsh, think you got the balls to give it to me?”  
Shane let go of him and stepped back, Norman turned, his body hot, sweat on his clothes where Shane had been pushed against him, “dont need the balls too do it Reedus, the cock will do it just fine.”  
Norman smiled, his eyes glancing down to Shanes cock...fuck he was big..  
“You fuckin with me about this Walsh?” Norman had to be sure he was telling the truth, seeing if he would act on it.  
Shane grinned and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and drug him out of the room and down the hall, kids laughing, “thats it Walsh kick his ass!!”  
Shane walked him into the locker room, everyone who was in there took one look at his face and the death grip he had on Normans shirt and hauled ass out of there, leaving them alone. Shane let go of his shirt and once again pushed him against the wall.  
Norman groaned, getting ready to get annoyed with the pushing but then Shane was on him, his mouth was hot on hungry against his mouth, Norman moaned and pulled him in until their chests touched. The kiss was hot and all consuming, burring him from the inside out, Shanes mouth, oh fuck his mouth was like heaven.  
Shane pulled back, resting his head against his own, “fuckin told you i aint fuckin around, you gonna say no?”  
Norman shoved his hands under Shanes shirt and let hit fingers trail down each and every muscle, over his washboard abs, letting his nails scrape against his skin, Shane moaned and looked at him, “not gonna say no, wanna see if your mouth is as good as they say it is.”  
Shanes mouth dropped open, clearly shocked by his words, “oh you didnt think i heard about that shit huh, you be wrong, now its time to test it Walsh.” Norman took his paint stained tshirt off and unbuttoned his jeans while Shane stared at him with wide eyes, his tongue licking over his lips.  
“Dont pussy out now Walsh, want you to suck me, then bend me over and fuck me.”  
Shane growled and dropped to his knees, making sure Normans pants and boxers slid all the way down his legs and pooled at the floor, Norman groaned when Shane started to kiss down from his stomach to his hips, that perfect mouth of his doing what he did best.  
Norman put his hands into Shanes curly hair, pulling back a little to get a moan from him, “open wide Shane, suck me.”  
Shane stuck out his tongue and licked over his head, Normans body jolted forward. His expert tongue flicking over his slit, lapping up the precum. Norman watched Shane lick on his cock, the sight alone was enough to make him cum quick but he held it. Watching Shane lower his mouth, taking more and more of him inside, “fuck Shane, that mouth..”  
Shane groaned and started to suck, his cheeks hollowing out while he went in and out of his mouth. He looked fuckin perfect, most popular guy in school on his knees sucking his cock. But Shane seemed to enjoy it just as much as Norman was, eyes looking up, spit dripping down his chin. He moved and started to use his hands, stroking him from base to tip and all over again, “right there Shane, just like that..”  
Norman knew he was close, gripping Shanes hair hard and worked his head back and forth on his cock, Shane sucking on his head each time pulled back, “oh god, fuck Shane thats it...god!!!” he moaned and spilled into Shanes mouth. Shane groaned and swallowed him down, letting his softening cock slip from his mouth, tongue licking over his lips.  
SNorman sagged against the wall, his body ultra sensitive, “so how did i do Reedus?” Shane asked with a smile, his cheeks flushed and lips plump.  
“God damn Walsh, you didnt disappoint.” Norman said with a grin as he started to undo the buttons of Shanes shirt, wanting to see his chest. He pulled the shirt back over his broad shoulders, seeing every muscle flex and relax once more, he licked his lips and leaned forward to suck on one of his nipples.  
Shane moaned and gripped his naked hips, bringing his body closer to his own. Norman kissed his way over to the other one, doing the exact same thing. Sucking on it before using his teeth to tease them. He moved down his body,sucking and kissing over his abs then licking down to his happy trail. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them slip down. “gonna kreturn the favor?” Shane asked, his voice gravely.  
“Only for a moment, need to see what all the fuss is about, then im gonna hold you to your word and see how well you can fuck.” Norman let Shanes boxers down, letting Shanes impressive cock free, his mouth went dry and he swallowed hard, he was big...like really big.  
“So tell me, is there fuss?” Shane asked, being a smartass lik usual.  
“Fuck yeah there is.” Norman got on his knees and quickly took Shane all the way into his mouth without warning, bobbing his head up and down fast, extending his throat to let his cock slip down without gagging him.  
“Oh fuck Norman...suck it just like that, take it deep.” Shane moaned and started to thrust his hips.  
Norman deep throated him for a few minutes, loving the way he moaned and writhed against him. His own cock starting to get hard again but he pulled back and Shane whined, “dont stop.”  
“Nope, we had a deal Walsh.”  
Shane growled and grabbed him, swinging him around to bend over the small desk in the corner that once held towels. “look at you, wanting my cock in Syur ass so damn bad you can wait anymore. Look at this ass, fuck youre gonna be a tight one, you ever done this before?”  
Norman smirked and nodded his head, it had been awhile but he fuckin loved taking it this way, best feeling ever. “Yes, been awhile so ya need to open me up Walsh.” Norman felt Shane move behind him but couldnt see without moving but then he felt it and moaned, “oh jesus fuckin christ!!”  
Shanes tongue was circling his hole, poking and teasing him. Licking from the base of his ball sack back to his hole again the digging in deep, wiggling it around inside of him, “dont think we got lube in here so spits gonna have to work.”  
Norman moaned again, he always loved the burn that came from using no lube. It felt better, felt raw and wild. “just hurry.” He moaned when he felt Shanes lock thick finger sliding inside his ass, wet from his mouth and working its way in deeper.  
“Lets see if i cant make ya scream for me.” Shane said before Norman felt him adjust his finger and brush against his prostate. did scream and arch his back, taking his finger in deeper, “see there it is, that sexy fuckin sound. You ready for another?”  
Norman nodded and worked his ass against his finger before he felt a second one enter him, spreading wide but fuck it felt good. Then another was added and now his body was really hot, nails trying to tear into the wooden table to get a grip on anything.  
“Fuck youre tight, better hold on Norman. Gonna fuck you just how we both want it.” Shane spit on Normans hole and then on his cock, getting it wet.  
Norman could hear the nasty sound but it turned him on so much, then he felt it, the head of Shanes cock sliding in easily now, “oh fuck Shane...need more.” The burn, he needed to feel that burn....  
“God youre fuckin tight.” Shane moaned and slid more of his cock inside.  
Norman arched back, thrusting back his ass, getting him in deeper. Shane groaned behind him, his head laying on Normans back, kissing and sucking on his spine as he bottomed out. Norman moaned, “fuck me Shane, please fuck me hard.”  
“You got it baby, hold on.” Shane said in his deep voice.  
Norman was thrown forward on the table with the force of his thrust, his ass stretched wide.. “Oh fuck harder Shane!!” Norman moaned and Shane thrusted harder, one hand sliding to his belly then up around his neck, squeezing a little almost made him cum. He was lost in Shane right now, the feel of his hard cock pounding into his tight ass, his balls slapping on his own, sweat dripping onto the table..  
“god your ass is perfect, taking my cock so well im close already.” Shane moaned and concontinuedth his hard pace, not stopping for a minute.  
“So close Shane, my cock...work my cock!” Norman was so close from his cock rubbing against the table and Shanes cock hitting his prostate every time. Shane released his neck and Norman watched shane stroke his cock, his hips rutting into his hand.  
“oh fuck Norman...cant hold it...shit im cumming!” Shane moaned and pulled out quickly, Norman could feel his hot cum shooting up his back as Shane tried to keep the pace with his hand...Norman was so close..  
“right there..just a little faster...fuck!!” Shanes hand blurred and Norman came hard, seeing stars and busting all over Shanes hand and the table under him. Norman collapsed against the table, breathing hard. He felt Shane bend down and start licking the cum from his back, “jesus Shane, you dirty fucker.”  
Shane cleaned him up and chuckled, helping him to his feet and cleaning off the rest of the cum off his chest and stomach, “gotta tell you Norman...that ass..fuck thats the best thing ive ever fucked.”  
Norman laughed, knowing he wasnt lying. “good, cuz i expect sex to be like that every time.”  
Shane grinned, “i think i can manage that.”

THE END


End file.
